Seven Pages Over Tokyo
Seven Pages Over Tokyo is the nineteenth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It premiered on October 11th, 2019 and was written and co-directed by TheJasbre202. Transcript begins with a shot of Joey in a confessional JOEY: I have no idea what’s even happening anymore, first Iron Man doesn’t want to team up, then the next thing you know he sacrifices himself for the team and the universe! WORKER: This isn’t YouTube. JOEY: (beat) it’s not? to a confessional of Bot BOT: The competition is slimming down, now, the only way to get rid of the rest of them is to show them these (pulls out pictures from his pocket) beautiful pictures of Halle Berry! (turns pictures and looks at them) Just, magnificent! to the stage with all of them sitting down with Alex upfront ALEX: Alright, today’s challenge, takes place in ancient-modern Tokyo of the contestants gasp ALEX: You heard me! Today we’re going to have a guest co-host, here with me is, Randall Park! RANDALL: You do realize that this is highly stereotypical by having me, an Asian-American actor, to co-host a challenge that takes place, in Japan of all places. ALEX: No? RANDALL: Alright then, contestants let’s get on the plane to our challenge’s destination. ALEX: Actually the first part of the challenge is getting into a plane headed for the challenge in Tokyo, half of these 6 planes go to Tokyo, the other half go to other locations in the world. RANDALL: Sounds tense! ALEX: Ready contestants? GO! eight contestants scramble for a plane, meanwhile we get a shot of Randall and Alex going into a private jet ALEX: We’ll get there 1 hour before they arrive. to Dan and Cicicicity fighting over an airplane, pushing each other DAN: It’s mine! CICICICITY: No it’s mine! DAN: Nimrod! CICICICITY: Dunce! DAN: Fine, I’ll find another plane! runs into the plane and finds his seat, the airline captain is now on the intercom AIRLINE CAPTAIN: Uhhhhh, this is your captain speaking uhhhhh, it should be uhhhhh, 5 hours and uhhhhh 30 minutes until we reach our destination of uhhhhh t- CICICICITY: (gasps) AIRLINE CAPTAIN: -imbuktu CICICICITY: (breathes) F- of the shot with drama sting playing with people shocked screaming and plane moving ever so slightly before beginning to take off, we cut to a shot of Alex and Randall at a stage in Tokyo Japan, Jasbre, Vanessa, Joey, Bot and Dan all arrive with suitcases and messy hair JASBRE: Well that was pointless. DAN: Where are the others? to a confessional of Purple in a desert land wearing a puffy coat PURPLE: I chose the wrong day to wear flannel. to a confessional of Image in an Irish bar IMAGE: Eh, I’m fine with this. to a confessional of Cicicicity in Timbuktu CICICICITY: When I get my hands on Dan, (makes a grabbing hand gesture) I’M GONNA GRAB HIM BY TH-- back to the stage in Tokyo, resuming where we left off ALEX: They’re around the world! DAN: Looks like it’s 3 v 2 eh Jasbre? Eh? EH? RANDALL: Anyway, the challenge here is to climb the mountains to receive the golden flag, first team member to get to the flag wins for their team, knowing that we’re missing 3 members, we’re going to bring back an eliminated team member to help team H-E Double Sippy Straws. ALEX: It’s H-E Double Hockey Sticks, continuing what he said, yes, we’re going to bring back… (drum roll) STEVE! VANESSA: Pffft, welp... we’re fucked. walks out from behind the curtains STEVE: Steve has returned! and Joey groan JOEY: Annoying or not we have to win this for our team. VANESSA: Agreed. to confession of Steve in booth STEVE: Steve is back Steve Followers, and he stiiiill loves Vanessa! back to the stage with all the team members in runner’s stance ALEX: Get ready… RANDALL: Set… ALEX: GO! Bot and Dan all begin climbing on one side, as they climb some rocks break off and fall beneath them, Steve, Vanessa and Joey begin climbing on the opposite side, same thing happens STEVE: Steve hates rock climbing! VANESSA: (monotone) Yes, we know. JOEY: Just, shut, (grunt) up already Steve, this is already (grunt) hard enough. to the other side of the mountain with Jasbre, Bot and Dan climbing BOT: After this, I’m gonna (grunt) start that Callum Reviews series I’ve been thinking about (grunt) doing. DAN: That sounds fun (grunt) JASBRE: Hold on guys (grunt) I got this. then disappears and reappears further up the mountain BOT: How in the hell? JASBRE: Here, I’ll help you up! rest of them disappear and reappear next to Jasbre on the mountain DAN: How the f-- JASBRE: Questions later, we have a challenge to win! to the other side of the mountain STEVE: Vanessa! VANESSA: What is it Steve STEVE: I’ve missed this. looks down at Steve, leans down, putting strain on Joey, about to kiss Steve when she pulls back and looks at the camera VANESSA: This isn’t that type of show you shippers. all climb onto the same spot that Jasbre, Bot and Dan reached before, and begin climbing again ALEX: Looks like both teams are head to head! RANDALL: Just like Travis and Kelpy G in the men’s locker room! ALEX: Who the-- RANDALL: Sorry, read up on this community and tried a joke that seemed to have fallen flat. back to Jasbre, Dan and Bot reaching the top of the mountain, only to reveal that it’s not a mountain, but a volcano, a few seconds later, Joey, Steve and Vanessa reach the opposite side of the volcano and look across at what seems to be the golden flag on a rickety bridge. STEVE: (Screams) FOR VANESSAAAAA!!!!! charges head onto the bridge, steps on a board that bounces back and hits him on the hip, he falls into the lava, everyone gasps and looks while they slowly begin climbing the bridge RANDALL: No worries folks, the lava is made of a very toxic fiberglass mixed with orange soda at boiling temperatures! to Steve attempting to swim in the lava STEVE: THIS BURNS STEVE’S LOVE AREA!!! (screams) DAN: Now what? JASBRE: I got this disappears and reappears in the middle of the gate and grabs the golden flag ALEX: Wait a minute, he can’t do that RANDALL: Why not? ALEX: That’s far from logic! That shouldn’t be happening! to elimination area with an angry Cicicicity, Purple, Jasbre and drunk image who’s laughing ever so slightly ALEX: The following people have received the most votes because they either didn’t make it to the right location cici looks straight to Dan ALEX: Or they somehow managed to break the space-time continuum. a shot of Jasbre JASBRE: Okay, do you want to know how I did that? RANDALL/ALEX/DAN: YES! JASBRE: I was testing for how future competition series would be like in the future with evolving technology, thanks to Apple for these… holograms. JOEY: Okay, eliminate him, now, do it now, he said it, now do it, now, now! JASBRE: I can’t be eliminated when I’m the writer of the episode. ALEX: What? (nervous laugh) we don’t hire people to write the episodes! (nervous laugh) JASBRE: Joey is eliminated! disappears CICICICITY: What the f- JASBRE: Cicicicity is eliminated! disappears BOT: We won! slaps Bot’s head JASBRE: Anything to reveal, Vanessa? pulls a card out of her back pocket, and reveals it to be a reverse card JASBRE: Nooooooo-- and Joey reappear while Jasbre disappears RANDALL: Uhhhh ALEX: I don’t want to ask, as long as someone was eliminated. Anyway, let’s all go onto our flights back to America and everyone then return to your cabins and we’ll go to our next challenge, next time on Total Drama SBFW! credits roll, just as they do we see a shot from a spy cam revealing Jasbre talking to Bot, Dan and Vanessa JASBRE: Thank you guys for helping me get off the show again, I got a job writing on a show i’m really enjoying. DAN: Anytime pal VANESSA: What show? JASBRE: The Simpsons! BOT: Epic man all hug, then Bot notices the spy cam, pokes the others and they look at it DAN: ...shit to a scene with Waluigi returning with suitcases ALEX: So how was your vacation? WALUIGI: WAH! ALEX: Your substitute did fine. WALUIGI: WEEEEEEEEEEE-- end! Production * Purple133 had been wanting Jasbre to guest write a script for the series as he was a freelance casting director, the episode ended up being #19. ** This is so far the only episode Jasbre has wrote for the series as he was a one-time guest writer. * The episode originally wasn't going to have Jasbre eliminated, but it was the idea of TheJasbre202 to do so. * The original concept behind the episode was Jasbre breaking logic, it was later reconfigured into the real world, so the episode wouldn't stand out among the rest. **Either way the ending breaks the fourth wall and does so, either way it was undone with the magic of the reverse card. * The idea of bringing the episode to Tokyo, Japan was from Jasbre's interest in the weird game shows they have their, as well as the stereotypes of them that have popped up in American Culture and Television in the past decade. * The episode's title is a parody of the film . ** There was an alternate title for the episode when it was being written called "Far From Logic", also a parody of the film . * Like the title implies, the script was 7 Pages long. * The episode didn't have Waluigi as co-host, but as revealed in the ending, he was on vacation, as Jasbre forgot about the character until he submitted the script to Purple133. * This is TheJasbre202's first episode for a competition series on SBFW. Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes directed by Purple133